Remordimientos
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Alexander no puede soportar el cargo de conciencia al saber que Adrian está así por su culpa, por eso decide ir a la Torre Serpentaria y buscar una solución.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a José Antonio Cotrina.

* * *

El cielo de Rocavarancolia estaba gris, igual que los sentimientos de Alex, que pensaba cosas emos mientras observaba como su chico se moría poco a poco.

Lo había probado todo: cura sana, pactar con el demonio, rezar… ¡Hasta le había dado un beso de verdadero amor! Pero Blancanieves era una zorra mentirosa y su técnica no había funcionado.

Lo había probado todo, excepto cosas útiles.

Así que se conformaba con observar a Adrian con lágrimas en los ojos y pasearse como un alma en pena por los pasillos. Hasta que un día, aún más gris que todos los demás, decidió hacer algo útil y se dispuso a salir del torreón a escondidas.

Claro que no había contado con que todos sus compañeros estuviesen en el salón, así que disimuló y esperó que nadie preguntase.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó su hermana, que al parecer no podía mantenerse callada.

Alex contestó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—A mear.

—¿Por qué no meas en el baño? —preguntó Marco, que en realidad era un agente del FBI infiltrado al que habían enviado allí para comprobar qué cojones tomaban en Rocavarancolia para ver tanto bicho mágico.

—Porque soy de pueblo—contestó el pelirrojo, exasperado—, me gusta el aire libre.

Marco, que temía que pudiera consumir drogas en su ausencia se levantó y, decidido, dijo algo que hizo que hasta el más lerdo de los allí presentes –aka, Héctor-dudase de su sexualidad y sus intenciones.

—Te acompaño.

Le siguió hasta las afueras del torreón, donde Alexander paró bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

—No voy a mear—aseguró Alex con rotundidad—, voy a la Torre Serpentaria: a salvar a Adrian.

La decepción inundó a Marco, dado que no iba a poder detener a nadie, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

—¿Por qué le quieres salvar? Tú no le hiciste esa herida—Y añadió con desdén—. Que le salve el indigente.

Alex suspiró, porque tendría que desvelar lo que de verdad pasó en ese aciago día.

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber? —preguntó, para darle más intriga al asunto; Marco asintió y él se vio obligado a empezar—. Todo comenzó una soleada tarde, hace un par de días. Teniendo en cuenta que Hector se habría caído unas doscientas treinta y siete veces, diría que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

»Como todos estabais fuera echando un partido de fútbol, Adrian y yo decidimos disfrutar a nuestra manera. No te voy a contar lo que hicimos, porque tú aún eres joven y eso podría destrozar tu inocencia.

»El caso es que terminamos hechos polvo y decidimos darnos una ducha juntos (por el tema de salvar al mundo, ahorrar y todo eso). Y claro, verle allí, sin nada de ropa y completamente mojado, hizo que la sangre fluyese hacia cierta parte de mi anatomía, provocando así…

—Resumiendo, que Adrian te pone palote—dijo Marco, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí—contestó Alex fulminándole con la mirada—, prosigamos.

»Pues eso, que la erección me pilló desprevenido y no me dio tiempo a tomar precauciones; atravesé el estómago de Adrian y de allí empezó a salir sangre a borbotones.

—¿Y por qué te inventaste que el chaval indigente apuñaló a Adrian y se fue? —preguntó Marco—. ¿Acaso no quieres que los demás sepan que eres gay?

Alexander hizo un ruidito de indignación que nada significaba y se apresuró a negarlo.

—¿Yo? ¿Gay? —preguntó, con voz aguda—. No fue por eso, listo, es que no quería que me echaseis la culpa.

—Tío, que te pone Adrian.

Alex fulminó a Marco con la mirada, deseando que las miradas matasen y después hizo un puchero.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie—dijo, poniendo ojitos—, promételo.

Marco se echó a reír.

—Que lo prometa, dice… Ni de coña, esto es una mina de oro. —Al ver la cara del otro se puso serio—. Volviendo al tema principal, ¿qué pretendes encontrar en la Torre Serpentaria? ¿Médicos?

—Pues a lo mejor, oye.

Marco, satisfecho con la respuesta, se encogió de hombros y siguió al pelirrojo hasta la entrada de la torre.

Alexander subió los escalones con precaución. Se disponía a poner la mano en el pomo cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió, dándole en la frente y un hombre con bata blanca salió por ella.

—Cuidado, ¡qué voy!—dijo el hombre y apartó a Alex, que se retorcía en el suelo, con el pie.

Marco se acercó a Alexander en un intento de ayudarle a levantarse, pero el pelirrojo se libró de su agarre.

—¡Déjame! ¡Ya es demasiado tarde para mí!

—Alex, solo es una brecha, seguro que en el médico te la curan—dijo, señalando a la torre con la cabeza.

—¡MADDIEEEEE! ¡MADDIE, ME MUERO! —dijo Alexander a voz en grito, ignorando por completo a Marco.

Los que estaban en el torreón, que ya pensaban que Marco y Alex estaban haciendo cosas indecentes, se guiaron por los chillidos de este último.

Alexander al verles, estiró los brazos para que su hermana lo abrazara.

—Maddie, me estoy muriendo—dijo, entre sollozos—. No podéis hacer nada para salvarme.

Madeleine puso los ojos en blanco y le pegó un bofetón a su hermano.

—¡Para ya! ¿No ves que estás dando el espectáculo? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Alex iba a responder, pero justo en ese instante llegó Hector, sudando a mares y jadeando.

—¿Qué… qué me he perdido? —preguntó, no sin esfuerzo.

Nadie tuvo tiempo para contestarle, porque entonces un señor mayor con aspecto de desquiciado, que vestía una bata abierta por la parte de atrás, empujó sin querer a Hector y, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho pegó un chillido de emoción.

—Ay señor ¡Cuánto tiempo esperando este momento! —exclamó, casi llorando de alegría—. ¿Tú sabes lo bien que nos va a venir el dinero para las viñas? ¿Sabes cuanta ilusión le va a hacer a la Pili?

Agarró por el brazo a Hector y se adentró en el hospital, llamando a Pili.

—¡Cariño! ¡Pilar, que nos ha tocado el gordo! ¡Que acabamos de salir de la crisis!

Un silencio incómodo reinó entre la cosecha hasta que Alex, cuya brecha ya había formado un buen charco de sangre, lo rompió.

—¡Maddie! Lo puedo ver, son blancas, ¡y brillan! ¡Son estrellas, Maddie! ¡Hay miles!

Madeleine miró de hito en hito a su hermano.

—Es polen, Alexander ¡Polen!

La cara de Alex albergó una mueca llena de horror y después una de tremenda paz.

—Ha llegado mi hora, soy alérgico al polen—suspiró resignado y miró a Marco—.Promételo, Marco, no me puedes negar eso en mi lecho de muerte, no ahora.

Marco asintió y, tras esa última frase, Alex cerró los ojos y nunca más los volvió a abrir.

Así fue como Alexander murió por culpa de la alergia y de la pérdida de sangre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **soy consciente de lo tremendamente absurdo que es esto y de que no se me da bien la parodia. Los comentarios son un buen lugar para ponerme a parir.


End file.
